


Action Figures Not Dolls!

by SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow/pseuds/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow
Summary: Another Tumblr post of mine. My Plot Bunny TOny-Bun's idea. Loki has a secret hobby.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Action Figures Not Dolls!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it. Plus it a comedy re-write.

Action Figures Not Dolls!

By Angelwings Sorrow

Loki: I have you now Iron Man! You will Kneel before me, Tony Stark! (picks up Iron man Action Figure to face Loki Action Figure.)

Tony AF: No! I am an Avenger! I will never kneel before you!!! 

Captain America AF: Not so fast! Stop right there Loki!

Loki: Captain America! Avengers! (turns Loki AF to the Avenger Action Figures)

Captain America AF: Yes it's me! We're here to save Tony and avenge New York from your Chitauri invasion. 

Loki: Not if I take you out first! (takes Loki AF and knocks over Captain AF over.) 

Bucky AF: Hey what did you do to my Buddy/Lover? 

Loki: The same thing I'm going to do to you, Old Man! And you and you, and you, too! ( takes Loki AF and knocks over the Action Figures of Bucky, Thor and Hawkeye) Now we are alone Iron Man! You will Kneel before me!

Tony AF: No! Never!

Loki: Then if you will not kneel than you will Kiss me.

Tony AF: No! I hate you, I hate you, yet I find myself strangely attracted to you.(pops off the Iron Man helmet leaving Tony’s smiling face bare.)

Loki: Yes my Magic makes Mortals like you weak in the knees and my Power draws you to me. Now kiss me! ( Makes the Action figures kiss and makes the kissing Noises.)

Tony AF: Oh, your horns are long and big.

Thor: (Bursts in to Loki’s room) LOKI!

Loki: WHAT?! (Gathers all his action figures and hides them from his brother’s sight)

Thor: Brother you are Needed for Battle!

Loki: KNOCK ON MY DOOR NEXT TIME!

Thor: Yes Brother!

Loki: Did you see anything?

Thor: No Brother, I didn’t see you playing with your Midgardian dolls again!

Loki: Good! (Thor leaves Slamming the door) THEY ARE ACTION FIGURES NOT DOLLS!

\----****----****----****----***----  
A/N: Okay a little idea My plot bunny Tony-Bun gave me after watching Space Balls for the Billionth time. hope you enjoyed it. I will probably post any tiny one shots here and on Tumblr. Also the Color pics of my Plot bunnies are up on Tumlr if you want to see them. I got pleanty of Ideas for Next Chapter of Child of Silence the trouble is writing a way to get to there has been difficult but I will get there thanks for reading Keep Reviewing Plot bunnies love the food. Tony-Bun loves the attention.


End file.
